The Tale of Sparrow and Kana
by NeonRaccoon
Summary: I am sorry to say that this story is discontinued… Sparrow had 'deemed me unworthy of being her friend' so forget BEST friend. I can't write the story if we don't talk. I apologize to those who liked and read this. But do check out my other stories, they're not InuYasha related but they're not bad.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Sparrow and Kana

"Sparrow!" Kana yelled out, as she tackle hugged her best friend. Who was walking to her class in the south building. Kana and Sparrow are two freshman girls who have been best friends since the third grade. Kana is fourteen, about to turn fifteen. She has straight blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. Grey-blue eyes, and is 5.4 feet tall. She was wearing a blue-purple-pink-green plaid skirt that stopped just before her knees, black dress shoes with vividly colored socks, which consisted of the colors black, purple, blue, yellow, and green. Her top was a black t-shirt, she was also wearing a thin black jacket, zipped up all the way. With a few tears in the right sleeve. Kana also wore a black headband with a silver star on the right side, and a green home made necklace that an old friend made and gave to her. Along with another necklace, half of a best friends necklace.

Sparrow was also fourteen. She's 5.2 feet tall and has dirty blonde hair, same length as Kana's. Blue eyes. Sparrow wore dark-blue jeans, white sneakers, also with vivid socks. Sparrows socks were black, red, and green, and a black fuzzy jacket, which she put all her 'crap' in , also zipped up. Under the jacket, she was wearing a blue t-shirt. She wore a necklace that Kana had given her. Half a heart, of the best friends necklace.

"Nyeh! Get. Off me!" Sparrow yelled back, breaking free from Kana's grasp. "What is it child?" "Hey, I'm _older_ than you! Why you calling _me _a child?" Kana asked, with that smirk she tends to out on her face often.

"HUSH! You are my child, and I am your mother! If you don't obey me, _God will kill you!_" Sparrow quoted, from a rap that Kana's previous science teacher had performed before the semester final. They've quoted that last line of it, multiple times.

"Anyway, what I wanted to yell you was that this yesterday I found an old shrine!" Kana said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah so?" "There's a lock on the doors, I was wondering if you could pick it for me so we both can get inside."

"Bro, of course I can. Just show me where it is, and I'll break through that lock faster than you could have a blonde moment." Kana rolled her eyes.

"Oh _ha hah_, very funny." Sparrow patted Kana on the head. Kana stuck her tongue out in reply. "So, I shall show it to you-" Kana was interrupted by the school bell. "_after_ school." She finished. Sparrow held out her fist to pound it with Kana's. They both said 'bro fist' when they did. Then they continued walking to their classes. Kana had choir and Sparrow had General Art.

After their first three classes, they met up with their friends Shamona, and DJ, at their usual table for lunch. Xenia Has curly-ish, long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a fluffy white coat and light blue jeans, with white converse shoes. Under the coat, she wore a grey shirt, with a mind-fucking design on it. Its many shades of grey only made it more mind-fucking than it already was. DJ has super short, light blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses. DJ was wearing a blue sweater with light blue jeans like Xenia. White sneakers with blue and green trim. As usual he was messing with his Yu-gi-yo cards. Shamona has black hair and brown eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a blue sonic jacket, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. Normal blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for school to end!" Kana exclaimed with glee. Xenia could tell something was up.

"Um, why?" She asked dumbfounded. Kana's face froze, trying to think of an excuse.

"She's getting laid, that's why she's so happy bro." Shamona stated, and Xenia hit him on the head.

"That's nasty!" DJ shouted out.

Everyone calmed down after a few moments. Shamona was always there to create awkward moments. After lunch, everyone headed to their last class of the day. Eighty minutes of pure boredom went by slowly for Kana. She never liked her new science class. Mainly it was the facts of;

1- She was put at her own table, alone, in the back of the room.

2- The teacher was boring to her.

3- She hardly knew anyone in there.

Kana would probably fall asleep in that class every time if she could. Though she somehow managed to stay awake…most of the time.

Meanwhile, Sparrow was in her advanced English class, with people she knew. Too many to list. Though a lot of them, Kana was friends with too. Even her ex-boyfriend was in there.

After class, Sparrow and Kana met up outside the main entrance of the school. Kana led the way to the shrine, which Sparrow would have to unlock for her.

"So how far exactly is this shrine you want to break into?" Sparrow asked, lightly punching Kana in the arm.

"Not very far. It's kinda abandoned. We have to climb over some stuff to get there." "woah, woah, woah. _You_ climbed over something by yourself, to get to some random place you've never been to before?" Sparrow asked, trying to clear things up.

"Yeah…so what if I-" Kana was interrupted, buy a hug.

"I am so proud of you!" Sparrow said, in an almost teary voice. Kana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. It wasn't very high. Just a few fallen logs."

Kana and Sparrow arrived at the shrine, after stepping over fallen logs and thorns.

"Wow…so this is the _great and holy _shrine you told me about." "I never said it was great an holy."

"Well MEH you!" Sparrow replied, throwing her fist in the air. Kana just watched her friend, in amusement.

Sparrow kneeled down beside the locked doors of the old abandoned shrine. After observing the lock, Sparrow started digging around in her backpack, looking for something thin, and possibly sharp. After a few moments, she found a pocket knife. Flipping the knife open, she slid it into the keyhole, picking around inside it (you perverts, get your mind out of the fucking gutter, or go fuck a gutter :3) waiting to hear a click, which would mean she did it. Kana was waiting behind Sparrow, watching, with anxiety. After a few minutes, Sparrow finally heard a click.

"I did it! Yes!" "Let's open this baby up and see what's inside!" Kana suggested with excitement. She dropped her backpack next to Sparrows, and left it outside the shrine.

The two girls stepped inside, it was dark and it stank.

"Ew, what died in here?" Kana asked, making it obvious how badly it stunk. Either way, the girl's got used to the smell, and started to explore. Kana came across an old well.

"Hey Sparrow! There's a well in here!"

"Really? Why would there be a well?" Sparrow walked over to it, and they both looked down. Into nothing but more darkness.

"I wonder how deep it is…" Kana thought out loud.

"Why don't you find out?" Sparrow asked sarcastically. Kana was waiting for a comment like that. Kana looked down into it again.

"Yeah, I'd rather not know."

"Doesn't look like there's much of anything else here. Lets go Kana." Sparrow started to walk out, Kana didn't follow, and Sparrow turned around to see Kana, still staring into the well. "Kana?"

"I feel a breeze."

"Yeah duh. The shrine door is still open."

"No…I feel a breeze…coming from the well." Kana's hair started to slightly move from the breeze. Sparrow walked back over and looked into the well.

"I feel it too."

"Just what is inside this well?" Just as Kana asked, the breeze grew stronger. Then it stopped.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get freaked out. Lets get out of her Sparrow." Sparrow nodded in agreement. Before they could walk away. They felt a strong air, blowing them _into_ the well. They ducked down onto the floor and grabbed the rim of the well.

"It's like it's trying to suck us in!"

"Sparrow, I think coming here was a bad idea! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be Kana! We'll be okay!" The girls tried to hold on tighter, but the air current tossed them up into the air, and down the well. Sparrow and Kana screamed as they began to fall to what they thought their deaths.

As the two girls fell down the well, they clinged onto each other.

"Sparrow I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Would you shut up! Stop saying your sorry. You don't need to apologize! I said everything was going to be okay! And it will! The worst that can happen is that we land in water and get stuck here…you know…this well is really deep." Sparrow pointed out. Kana opened her eyes, and noticed it too. They were still falling. Only now, they were more like, gliding down to the bottom.

Out of no where, they softly landed onto the bottom of the well. They looked up, and saw…

The sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN!" Sparrow yelled out. Kana started climbing the vines, up and out of the well. "Oh just what I need to see, your ass in my face!"

"Well stop staring and start climbing!" Kana retorted. Sparrow didn't argue. She grabbed some vine, and started to climb her way out like Kana.

Kana propped herself up, to the edge of the well. She couldn't believe her eyes, what she was looking at.

"Oh…my…God."

"What? What's going on?" Sparrow asked, as she reached the top of the well. She then knew why Kana was so stunned.

"This place…is beautiful! Where _are_ we?" Sparrow asked, as she turned to Kana. Kana shrugged her shoulders. The girls got to their feet.

"I don't know where I am, or why I'm here, but I don't care! This is so pretty!" Kana said as she started spinning in circles.

The area was covered with bright green trees and other various flora. Just as quickly as they got there, they wanted to leave. Suddenly, a group of angry villagers surrounded the girls. Fun time was over.

"Who are you girls?"

"Are you two demons?"

"What's with your clothes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where do you hail from?"

Sparrow and Kana were being thrown various questions at once. They couldn't understand what they were saying. Since they were all speaking at once. Sparrow began getting irritated.

"HEY YOU DIP SHITS, SHUT UP!" She yelled, the villagers silenced. "At least hear us out before running up to us and screaming questions like kinder gardeners all at the same fucking time. So shut up and listen!" Sparrow yelled.

"We don't know how we got here really. We were in a shrine, and fell down a well. When we hit the bottom we climbed up and ended up here. We don't know why, we don't have a purpose for being here. We're just normal school girls." Kana explained, the villagers still looked angry.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Yeah! What if you two are demons?"

"Demons, really? You're honestly stupid enough to think we're _demons_?" Anyone would could hear the annoyance in Sparrow's voice. "Is there anyway we can prove to you we're not demons?" She asked.

"Maybe we should get lady Kaede…" One of the villagers whispered.

"I agree." another whispered back. "Okay you two, come with us. We'll see for sure if you're demons or not."

Kana looked at Sparrow, and they both nodded. The girls followed the villagers to their village.

"So, who is this lady Kaede of yours?" Kana asked, to pass the time of awkwardness.

"She is our priestess."

"Oh, I see." Kana answered shyly. She decided not to ask anymore questions.

They arrived at a small village, and headed straight for the center of it.

"You girls, wait here." One of the men said, as some of the others scattered. Kana and Sparrow waited like they were told. A part of Kana wanted to run off and ditch this place, Sparrow wanted to stick around and see if a fight was about to go down. A minute later, the same man that just left, came back, with an old, fat, wrinkly, lady holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"(Shouldn't this lady be _dead_ of old age by now?)" Sparrow thought to herself. "So, lady Kaede right? Are you the priestess?" Sparrow asked. Kaede took a step closer to Sparrow.

"Ye remind me of an old half-demon I used to know."

"how so?"

"Just ye attitude. However, ye is no demon." Kaede walked over to Kana and observed her.

"What? I'm no demon either!" Kana retorted before Kaede could even say anything.

"Assumptions, do ye tend to rush into things?"

"Uh, sorta, I guess."

"Now ye, young girl, remind me of another demon I also know. Though you are not one. How are ye able to be so close to each other and not feud?" The girls look at each other and back at Kaede. Then at the same time they both said;

"Because we're best friends!"

"How odd."

"How is it odd that we're best friends?" Kana asked, now annoyed with this old priestess.

"It is odd because ye both remind me of a demon and a half-demon that go by the names of Koga and InuYasha."

"Koga and InuYasha?" Sparrow made clear.

"Correct. These two hate each other, and bicker almost every time ye see one another. InuYasha thinks himself powerful, and enjoys sparring. When there is a challenge in the air, InuYasha does not hesitate to accept. He is also inpatient." Kaede explained.

"Wow, he does sound like you Sparrow!"

"Shut up Kana! So now tell us about Koga."

"Koga is a wolf demon, he too thinks himself powerful. Koga is the leader of his wolf demon tribe. He to enjoys fighting, but only when ye has to. The wolf demon wont leave his comrades behind."

"That doesn't sound much like me."

"Well I hardly know ye. I never said ye was like Koga, I merely stated that ye reminded me of him."

"…good point."

"So, _lady Kaede_, are we free to go, or what?" Sparrow asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course, if ye has no purpose to stay here. However where will ye go. You two look not of slayers. How will ye fend off the dangerous demons?" "We know how to fight!"

"Well, Sparrow, you do anyway. I've never learned to fight, or heal. GOD, I am so useless."

"Maybe you can flash the demons and make them lose focus then I can kill them." Sparrow suggested to Kana, sarcastically.

"…what…the…FUCK?"

"Calm down you two. I has a few quivers and bows that ye can use for the time being."

"I don't need a weapon to fight! I can fight them off with my bare hands!"

"Ah, you are so much like InuYasha. Doing that will get ye self killed. I shall give you each a bow and quiver of arrows, and teach ye how to shoot."

"Sounds good to me. I don't feel like dying." Kana stated. The three woman walked to Kaede's hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparrow and Kana's Training.

They had been practicing for hours, perfecting their archery skills. As much as they could anyway for amateurs. Sparrow was better than Kana, since she had done archery before. Kana wasn't terrible though. They did all sorts of different methods of training and they trained all day long.

_**Speed**_

_**Patience**_

_**Accuracy**_

_**Stamina **_

To practice their Speed, they ran. Ran and Ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They would race, run back and forth, run over obstacles, take sharp turns. They did this for two hours.

To practice patience, they meditated. For three hours. The girls weren't allowed to move from their poses. This was supposed to clear their minds.

To practice accuracy, they shot arrows with their bows. They learned the basics then moved onto moving targets. It wasn't long before they became skilled archers. They did this for two hours.

To practice stamina, they did various exercises. They even play sparred against each other. Sparrow won. They did this for an hour.

They went back to Kaede's hut and fell onto their mats.

"I'm so tired. How are you holding up Kana?" Sparrow looked over to Kana, who practically looked dead. Sparrow poked her in the side, and she jumped right up with a whelp. "Oh hey, you're alive."

"Oh Hush. That was on our first day too. I don't want find out what we have in store tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, ye will be ready to leave." Both girls turn around and see Kaede standing by the door.

"Wait, one day of training and were ready to leave?" Sparrow asked.

"Correct. I sense an evil presence in the air. It is one I haven't felt for fifty years."

"Evil presence?" Kana asked.

"Where is this demon then? I'm ready to go to Sparta bro!" Sparrow asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I do not know of this 'Sparta' that ye speaks of. But I do know that you two will not be able to handle this demon on ye own. The only ones that stand a chance would be impossible to gather to fight together."

"Who is this demon? Who are the ones who stand a chance?" Kana asked, with a stern voice.

"The demon I am feeling, he goes by thy name…Naraku…"

"Ooooh, so scary!" Sparrow commented sarcastically. Kana elbowed her lightly.

"Who's Naraku, what makes him such a bad demon?" Kana asked.

"Naraku is an evil half-demon. He plays with ye emotions and plots people against each other. Naraku plotted InuYasha against the woman he loved. My sister, Kikyo. Naraku disguised himself as InuYasha and attacked Kikyo. With what little power she had left, she pinned InuYasha to a tree in the forest you two came from. And then Kikyo died…"

"Wow, what a bastard Naraku is!" Kana said with teary eyes.

"Of course a love tragedy would make _you_ all weepy." Sparrow commented blankly. Kana wiped her eyes in one swift motion.

"Oh SHUT UP! So Kaede, who do we need to find to bring Naraku down?"

"Ye need to find Koga, InuYasha, and InuYasha's older step brother, Lord Sesshomaru."

"No problem! Just tell us where they are, and we'll go find them! Also, don't worry. I'm sure Kana here can make Koga and InuYasha behave like the good puppies they are." Sparrow said with a smug look on her face.

"Koga and InuYasha's feuds are nothing compared to InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru's. The two brothers hate each other with a burning passion. Sesshomaru is ruthless, and InuYasha is reckless. Kana, if you are able to bring all three of them at peace with each other, I shall worship thee." Kaede explained, Kana blushed at the thought of being worshipped.

"We'll do it." Kana stated. Sparrow looked at Kana, a little surprised.

"Kana…"

"We will bring them at peace and we all will defeat this Naraku. Right Sparrow?"

"Right!"

"But ye need to rest if ye is to go on such an adventure."

"yeah, your right." "Pfft! I don't sleep!"

"I believe you and InuYasha shall get along quite well." Kaede commented off the side, quite enough so Sparrow couldn't hear. Kaede laid down on her matt, and immediately fell asleep. As did Kana. Sparrow laid down, but remained awake.

"(I wonder what its gonna be like from now on. Just a few hours ago, Kana and I were in school. Living a normal life. Now we're gonna go on a great adventure to bring peace to three demons and destroy Naraku? Damn…This is so fucked up. At least I get to have a messed up life with my best friend.)" Sparrow thought to herself, and she looked at Kana. Who was sleeping soundly. There must have been something strange in the air, because sleep got to Sparrow. She shut her eyes, and waited for the sun to rise in the morning.

The sun began to rise and the girls were already awake and ready to leave. Kaede was bidding them goodbye, also giving them directions.

"I would think InuYasha would be easiest to track down first." Pointing to the forest "That is where InuYasha rests, still under Kikyo's seal. Then ye should head for the Eastern mountains to look for Koga, where he lives with his pack of wolves."

"Oh wonderful, a pack of wolves." Kana commented, unenthusiastically.

"Ye need to be careful when entering his territory."

"Yeah, I think we got that figured out." Kana replied. "So what about Lord Sess-sesshooo…uh. That other guy."

"Sesshomaru." Sparrow stated bluntly. Kana stuck her tongue out.

"I know not of Lord Sesshomaru's location. He tend to wonder the lands freely. Though Lord Sesshomaru does have a castle South of here. You may find him there."

"Thank you Kaede, we will bring peace to the three and bring down Naraku!" Sparrow said with determination. Kana nodded in agreement.

"I wish ye both good luck."

"We wont let you down Kaede!" Kana shouted as her and Sparrow began walking to forest, in search of InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seal is Broken; Unexpected Encounter

Kana and Sparrow entered the forest which they arrived in. They searched and searched for one special tree in a large forest.

"Sparrow, would it be easier if we split up?"

"It would, but I don't want you to get lost, dummy!"

"I wont get lost!"

"So says the girl that walked into the wrong language class room on her first day of high school!" Sparrow slipped in a smirk, remembering how Kana walked into the Sign Language classroom instead of the French class.

"THAT, has nothing to do with this!" Kana growled. "Anyway, we need to find this guy soon. Who knows how many people Naraku Is harming at this instant!"

"Fine, we'll split up! But fucking scream if you get lost! If you get lost, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Sparrow threatened, Kana rolled her eyes.

"yeah-huh. Whatever. Just go, we got to find InuYasha." Kana and Sparrow parted ways for the time being. Sparrow went south, and Kana went west.

Kana's POV:

She searched and searched but no luck.

"I would think it'd be easy to find a big splash of red in the middle of a forest. Unless its more like an earthy red…it might be a vivid red…she never told me what kind of red his kimono is. And what tint of silver is his hair? Dark, Light, Shiny? What? I live for details on colors." Kana ranted to herself about colors and shades the entire time she was alone searching for InuYasha. She could go for hours.

Kana spotted something, that looked red to her in the distance. Red _and _white.

"InuYasha?" She questioned herself. She could barely see it, but it looked like it might be InuYasha, so she went for it. As she ran up to the figure, she tripped on a tree branch, falling before him.

She looked up at him.

"Damn it, you're not InuYasha. Though you are a man with silver hair…" She pointed out. As Kana stood up the man turned around and glared at her. He had amber eyes and face markings. Pink stripes on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb design on it. His armor protected his chest, and wrapped around his left side. On his right shoulder, laid a fluffy cloud-like substance of fluff. His left arm was missing.

"Nice face paint bro! Why is there a cloud on your shoulder. What happened to your arm." Kana complimented and asked, like a young child.

"Did you say the name…InuYasha?" He asked blankly.

"Uh, yeah. My friend and I are looking for him and two other people to save the world!"

"InuYasha, I'm ashamed to call him my brother."

"Brother…Oh, so YOU must be Sesshomaru!" She said excitedly. Then a thought hit her.

'_Sesshomaru is ruthless_'

"(Oh Damn. He's ruthless, and he looks pretty angry with me!)" Kana's face went from excited to frightened in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru glared at Kana.

"You dared to call me InuYasha. You made the mistaken me for that half-breed?" Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kana, she took a step back. She tripped over the same tree root, that started this whole problem, falling onto her rump.

"You, human girl, should be wiser and not make such mistakes." Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, Kana scrambled onto her knees, in a begging stance.

"Please! Lord Sesshomaru! Please spare me! I was not aware it was you in my presence! I was merely looking for InuYasha, so he can help my friend and I defeat Naraku! Please spare me!" Kana pleaded, begging on her knees for Sesshomaru to spare her.

"Naraku you say?"

"Yes, Naraku! My friend, Sparrow, and I are chosen to bring him down. Though we need the help of three other demons to help."

"Who is it you seek?""InuYasha, Koga of the Eastern Mountains, and Sessho-" Kana stopped herself. One of the men they needed, was standing right before her. "-maru…"

"I have no need to travel with petty humans."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, we need your help! We need you to team up with InuYasha and Koga, in order for us to defeat Naraku!"

"I have no desire traveling with you human girl, let alone my insolent half-brother." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked away from the girl. Without another word. Kana stood up and dusted herself off. She sighed to herself.

"Well…I didn't get him to come with us, but at least I'm alive." Kana looked at Sesshomaru, as he walked off to the west. His castle. "(we will find you later Sesshomaru…and I will convince you to come with us. I know I can do it…)" Kana thought to herself as she turned on her heel, and walked in the opposite direction, back to Kaede's village.

Sparrow's POV

"Where the hell is InuYasha?" She asked herself, as she ran through the forest. Eventually, she spotted something, bright red, mounded to a tree. Sparrow stopped her running and stared at it from her distance. She walked up to it, sure enough. A silver haired man with dog ears and a red kimono mounded to a tree with an arrow, was before her eyes. "Aha! Found him!"

Sparrow walked onto the giant tree root and observed InuYasha.

"Well…now to unseal him…I just gotta remove this arrow right?" Sparrow tried to grab the arrow, it shocked her a little bit. She retreated her hand. "The fuck? I will not be won by some metal on a stick!" She took hold of the arrow, and got used to its minor shock. A bright pink light shined as she pulled the arrow out of InuYasha's chest. The light grew blinding when the arrow was pulled out completely, left only in Sparrow's hand.

The light began to fade, and Sparrow could open her eyes again. InuYasha fell onto the same root as Sparrow. Once gaining his balance, he opened his amber eyes. Only to see Sparrow in front of him, with an arrow in her hand.

"You…released me."

"Yeah, because I need you!"

"I'm free…I haven't been free in fifty years."

"(fifty years? DAMN he's old.)"

"So long girl, thanks for freeing me." InuYasha said, in a dark voice, as he leaped off.

"Hey! Dog Breath! Get back here!"

"Not a chance! Now that I'm free! It's time for me to get back at Kikyo for betraying me!" InuYasha was gone with those words.

"Kikyo's already **dead** stupid!" Sparrow shouted out, hoping his sensitive dog ears would catch it, they did.

He came jumping back, and landed in front of Sparrow.

"What?"

"Kikyo's dead. Naraku killed her." She repeated. InuYasha has a smug look on his face.

"Damn, I wanted to do it…wait, who the hell are you?" He finally asked, twitching one of his ears.

"Sparrow, and I know your InuYasha. Come with me to Kaede's village. We'll meet my friend Kana there."

"First of all, tell me what the hell is going on!" InuYasha demanded. Sparrow twitched then explained everything. "Huh…so you weak little humans need me to destroy Naraku for you."

"WITH the help of others…and I know you wont like who you have to work with." the two glared at each other.

"Who?"

"Koga and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hell no! I'm not working with those bastards!" InuYasha stomped off.

"Don't you want to avenge Kikyo's death!" Sparrow yelled out, InuYasha paused a moment.

"What?"

"I said, don't you want to avenge Kikyo's death?"

"Feh! No! Why would I? She betrayed me!"

"But don't you still love her, and shit?"

"I…I guess"

"Then it doesn't matter if she betrayed you. If you love her…avenge her death." Sparrow explained. InuYasha turned around and looked at her. Had her words got to InuYasha? "Look, I'm not good with this mushy love stuff! My friend Kana is though." Sparrow turned to the side, stepping off the root, crossing her arms.

"I will go with you." Sparrow thought she had heard wrong.

"ha?"

" I said I'll go with you. I want to avenge Kikyo's death. I still love her…I am going to kill that bastard Naraku! Even if it means pairing up with humans, Koga, and Sesshomaru."

"Good cause if you didn't I would have to beat you up until you agreed!"

"Violent much? I think I could get used to you. That is if you don't get in my way."

"HA! If anything, **you're** going to get in **my** way!" Sparrow retorted.

"As if! I'm the demon here!"

"You're only a _half_-demon stupid!"

"You're the stupid one!"

"I don't think you should be insulting the one who set you free."

"Please! I didn't need you! I could have broken free anytime I wanted!"

"Why didn't you break free fifty years ago then, dumb ass?"

InuYasha just growled, Sparrow smirked. "I win! Sparrow 1, InuYasha 0!" Sparrow pointed out, walking past the half-demon with pride. InuYasha glared at her and walked back with her to Kaede's village.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistress Centipede and the Sacred Jewel

_Everyone eventually got back to the village._

"Kaede! I found him! I found InuYasha!" Sparrow yelled, with pride.

"Ah InuYasha, it has been a long time since I've seen ye."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ye does not recognize my scent? I am Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede."

"Huh, oh I remember you now, you were that brat."

"Ye has not changed. Ai, Sparrow, where is Kana?"

_Well…Everyone but Kana. _

"She hasn't come back yet?" Sparrow asked, worried.

"Ney. I thought ye was with her."

"I was, but we split up to find InuYasha faster."

"Ye should never split up. I know you both are skilled archers, but there are demons that could still kill ye easily."

"Damn it! My idiot is probably getting killed as we speak!" Sparrow assumed. She turned on her heel and ran back into the forest. Even though it was useless because Kana came back running. The two girls slammed into each other, falling onto the ground. "What the hell Kana! Why were you running?"

"G-G-G-G-G-Giant cen-cent-centipede l-lady thi-th-thing!" Kana managed to barely stutter out, Sparrow gave a look of confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman!" Kana pointed to the forest and a gigantic centipede demon, with the upper half of a woman as its head, emerged from the forest.

"The Jewel! I must have the jewel!" She shouted out, hissing afterwards. Sparrow noticed she had breasts, and they were bouncing around everywhere, uncovered.

"Before worrying about a stupid jewel, try putting on a fucking shirt! My god woman, there are_ children_ here!"

"Sparrow, its okay its not like she has nipples." Kana pointed out.

"Then why does she has boobs? Are they just balls of fat?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HAVING THIS CONVERSATION _**NOW**__?" _InuYasha yelled, irritated. As he cracked his knuckles, getting his hands ready to claw this demon's eyes out.

"Because we can." Sparrow answered smugly.

"Feh, whatever. I'm ready to kill some demon." InuYasha jumped up, making the first strike in the demons side with his claws. Kana readied her bow, as did Sparrow.

"(I may not be a pro at this, but this demon is large enough for me to be accurate.)" Kana reassured herself in her mind, and shot her first arrow. Hitting the demon right down in the center of its slimy centipede body. It let out

"Nice shot Kana!" Sparrow complimented, shooting the next arrow, hitting the over sized bug lady in the face. "FUCK YES!" Sparrow yelled, throwing a victorious fist in the air.

"She took an arrow to the face!" Kana pointed out. "That MUST have hurt!"

"Well let me end her pain right _**now**_!" InuYasha yelled out. "Blades of Blood!" From his claws, shot out blood that took the form of blades. One hitting after another, the centipede demon finally went down. Her last words being;

"The jewel! I must…have…the jewel!" She then quickly vanished as dust into the cold wind.

"Are all demons as scary as that thing?" Kana asked, putting her bow down.

"Feh. Naraku is way worse." InuYasha replied. "And there's tons of demons worse than that thing."

"Kana, don't you worry! I'll be here to protect you!" Sparrow said with a smirk, when InuYasha knocked her on the head.

"Ha! How can you protect her when you need protection yourself!" The girls looked at InuYasha, blankly, trying to hold back a laugh. "What?"

Kana whispered something into Sparrow's ear;

"HE'S the one that needs protection one day." At that moment, they broke out laughing. InuYasha looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" He was annoyed now, not knowing what was going on.

"You don't get why what you said is funny?" Sparrow asked, with a few giggles in between.

"No! All I said was you're gonna need protection!"

"Dude, you're more idiotic than I thought!" Sparrow pointed out.

"What?"

"Yeah, she's right InuYasha." Kana supported. The girls looked at each other, both with a smirk. They had the same idea, and went through with it. At the same time, they both said;

"Protection is condoms!" InuYasha had a stupefied look on his face.

"Con…dom? What the hell is a condom?" Now the girl's had stupefied looks.

"Uhh…you know what never mind!" Kana suggested. Sparrow quickly agreed. InuYasha gave up on figuring out these girls.

It was now evening. The trio just finished eating, and were now talking about their earlier battle with Mistress Centipede.

"InuYasha." Sparrow started. "What was she talking about? About a… a Sacred Jewel?"

"The Shikon no Tama. Also known as, the Sacred Jewel. A never ending battle between good and evil rests inside of it. It'll grant any wish you want. If it lands in the hands of good, good will come of it. Though if its holder's intentions are un-pure or evil. Bad things will happen." InuYasha explained.

"Why was she asking _**us **_for the jewel then? We don't have it." Kana asked.

"I don't know…maybe you have a connection to it." InuYasha thought out loud. He then noticed their pinkish, half-heart shaped necklaces. He grabbed Kana by the arm and pulling her closer, and reaching for her necklace.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" She asked angrily. Kana pulled back. InuYasha still had a grip on the necklace, so when she pulled back, it broke off from its resting place around her neck. "Oh no! My best friend necklace…"

"This isn't just a necklace…" InuYasha muttered. The girl's looked at him in confusion. "This is a shard of the Sacred Jewel!" Kana and Sparrow gasped at his words.

All this time, they had shards of the Sacred Jewel.

"Our best friend necklaces…are parts of the Sacred Jewel?" Sparrow asked, dumbfounded. InuYasha nodded.

"Yes, big shards of it too. How could you two not realize this sooner?" He asked irritated, handing Kana back her part of the Jewel.

"It's not our fault! We hadn't even heard of the Sacred Jewel before we came here!" Sparrow protested.

"Whatever, there will be worse demons than Mistress Centipede after your shards. Be extra careful from now on." InuYasha warned. The girls nodded and Kana let out a yawn. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we head for the…_Eastern Mountains.._" InuYasha said that last part with obvious distaste. He did not want to cooperate with Koga.

"InuYasha, why do you hate Koga so much?" Kana asked, laying down on her mat.

"He kidnapped Kikyo once, fifty years ago." Just that brief explanation and they both knew why he hated the wolf boy so dearly. Kana wanted to ask for details, but seeing InuYasha's eyes fill with sadness and rage, she voted against it.

InuYasha leaned against a wall, and glanced over to the sleeping girls. Well one sleeping girl and one, eyes open and staring at a wooden ceiling.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked her. Sparrow turned her head and looked at InuYasha.

"Why aren't **you**?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't sleep. You?"

"I don't need as much sleep as you humans."

"No wonder you're always cranky."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WH-"

"SHH! Shut up dog breath!" Sparrow jerked her head to Kana, who mumbled something in her sleep. Sparrow cocked an eyebrow, not hearing what she muttered.

"I know what she said." InuYasha whispered.

"what?"

"She said; _Aikou imei shouri" _

"What's that mean?"

"It's a priestess spell. I don't know what it does though." Kana then muttered something else.

"_itsu yami kakou"_

"What is she saying InuYasha?"

"**Love will win, when darkness falls**."

"That's…random."

"Yeah…Well no sense in figuring it out now. At least try to go to sleep." InuYasha demanded, settling back into his comforting spot against the wall. Sparrow didn't argue and laid down on her mat and closed her eyes. Falling asleep, again. What the hell was with this era? InuYasha watched the girls sleep.

"(Kikyo…I will avenge your death.)" He thought to himself. Drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kana's Dream and Koga the Wolf Demon

It was late in the night, almost dawn. Kana began to stir awake. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn. Kana looked at Sparrow, who was still sleeping.

"(She's asleep?)" Kana rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, it was real. "(Oh…my…god. If I had my cell phone I would so take a picture right now.)" She thought to herself, and turned to look at InuYasha. "(Him too?)" She looked at him, as her eyes traveled up his body, until they reached his ears. Then a thought came across her mind. An evil smirk crept across her face as she crawled over to the half-demon. Sitting on her knees, she leaned over, just enough for her to reach his ears. Taking on in each hand, she began to gently rub his dog ears. A giggle escaped her lips. InuYasha began to open his eyes. First thing he sees, her chest in his face. Kana didn't notice that he had woke until he spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said in a dark tone, with a slight blush across his face. Kana jumped back, letting go of his ears, in fright.

"H-How long were you awake?" Kana asked nervously.

"Long enough to know you were rubbing my ears and shoving your chest in my face!" He yelled, Kana blushed and wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to cover herself. Sparrow woke up, glaring at the both of them.

"Why are you two yelling? You're gonna wake up the whole village!" She complained. Not that they woke her up, just because of how loud they were being.

"He yelled, not me, but at me." Kana pointed a finger at InuYasha.

"What? You were the one rubbing my ears, putting your chest in my face, and giggling!" Kana turned and whispered something to herself.

"Yeah but I know you liked it from that blush on your face, you perv."

"What was that!" He yelled again.

"Oh my god! Stop yelling. It's not even dawn! You can yell all you want tonight. It's a full moon so go have a howling adventure or whatever you half-demon-dogs do." Sparrow suggested, InuYasha just let out a growl.

"Why do I put up with these two." He mumbled and walked out of the hut. Kana and Sparrow bro-fisted and grinned.

"You know Sparrow, I had a weird dream last night.

"What was it?"

"I was kidnapped…I didn't see by who, but it was a man. I know that much. I heard his voice, and I remember what he said to me."

"What did the man say?"

"_From now on, you're going to be my woman. My bride, my mate._" Kana quoted. "It kinda freaked me out, the _mate_ part."

"Maybe it was Skyver?" Sparrow thought. Skyver was someone who Kana was crushing on for a long time. Though she was over him now.

"No. It wasn't a familiar voice." The girls sat there for a few moments, wondering who it could be. "Oh well, it was just a dream." Kana said, standing up. "Come on, lets get ready." Sparrow nodded and stood as well. They walked out of the hut to a nearby hot spring, to bathe.

Few hours passed and the village was alive and wake. Men were working in the fields, the children played, women cleaned. Kana, Sparrow, and InuYasha were leaving for the Eastern Mountains.

"I wish ye luck in finding Koga!"

"Thanks Kaede." said Kana.

"Bye Kaede! We'll get that wolf if it kills us!" Sparrow promised, InuYasha just had an annoyed look on his face. "Stop acting like a puppy and come on. The mountains aren't getting any closer!" Sparrow yelled, as she began walking. Kana and InuYasha followed closely behind. They were off to the Eastern Mountains.

InuYasha offered to carry them on his back, but Sparrow wouldn't let her pride be hurt by being carried by someone. It was taking longer to reach the mountains. InuYasha and Sparrow argues pretty much the whole time.

"It would be faster if you let me carry you girls! At this rate we wont reach the wolves until tomorrow of _next year_." InuYasha complained.

"Talk about exaggerating! I wont let you carry me! I don't need you too! I have legs and they both work!"

"I'm well aware of that! I wanna get there and get out."

"If you don't wanna see Koga so badly, then why are you wanting to get there to soon?" Kana asked, butting into the conversation. InuYasha was stuck for an answer.

"Are you secretly gay for Koga? Is _that _it?" Sparrow asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Eh? Hell no! I am not gay for that flea bag, Koga!" InuYasha retorted.

"Then who _are_ you gay for? Sesshomaru?" Kana asked innocently.

"NO! I am not gay AT ALL!" InuYasha yelled. Sparrow shook her head, and put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Denial…just admit dog breath, you want a threesome with those two."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?" InuYasha wanted to punch these girls in the face. He controlled himself though. InuYasha shoved Sparrow's hand away and stomped off.

"I'm done with you girls! If you think you can reach the Eastern Mountains by yourselves, so be it. I'm going ahead!" InuYasha yelled, running off into the distance. The girls started laughing.

"Wow, we really pissed him off huh?"

"Hell yes we did Kana, yes we did." They bro-fisted and continued walking at your own pace. They walked for a while, the silence filling the air was making things awkward. Kana decided to start a conversation.

"I wonder what Koga is like." Kana said out loud.

"I dunno. He's a wolf demon so I bet he's wild."

"Probably. Most wolves are though. He's probably strong if he's the leader. Handsome too." Kana pointed out.

"Ha, I think I know another reason why InuYasha hates him."

"What's that?"

"He's jealous of Koga!" Kana's eyes grew wide and realized how true that probably is.

"Oh my God! You're right!" They laughed and made little fun of InuYasha.

Making a conversation worked, because the girls laughed and kept changing conversations for hours. They were almost at the mountains. They might make it there tomorrow.

"Kana Look! We're almost there."

"Yeah. We're about half way."

"Pfft, we didn't need that mutt. We can travel on our own and be just fine!"

"Hell yeah we can! Well…I would probably get lost…" Kana admitted, hiding her face.

"We're a team Kana. I prevent you from getting lost and you prevent me from eating strange things I find on the ground!" Kana couldn't help but laugh at the true statement. The girls continues walking, making good time. Kana stopped for a brief moment.

"Kana…what's wrong?"

"I…I feel like something…or some**one** is watching us…" Kana and Sparrow looked around to see if anyone was near. They were alone. "I guess it's just me getting nervous. We're approaching wolf territory…"

"Yeah…Don't worry Kana. We have our bows and arrows. If anything comes after us we can fight." Sparrow reassured her. Kana nodded and they kept walking. Little did they know…someone _was_ watching them.

"Leader…when do we attack?" A voice whispered.

"Wait…just wait until they have their backs to us…then you two go after the rough one…and I'll go after the innocent looking one." The 'leader' explained. The three beings watched from the tree tops, as Kana and Sparrow walked by.

"Leader…why do you want **that** girl anyway? She's a **human**."

"Because she has a fragment of the Jewel, or so I heard. Also…she looks easier to kidnap than the other one." he girls finally passed and their backs were to the wolves. "NOW!" He yelled, his two minions jumped down and pinned Sparrow to a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL?" "Sparrow!" Kana was readying an arrow to shoot the two wolf demons, when another one came crashing down, grabbing Kana. He threw her over his shoulder, causing her to drop her bow and arrow, and ran off with her. Kana started screaming, demanding to be let go.

"HEY! LET ME GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"From now on, you're going to be my woman. My bride, my mate."

Kana let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

"(That voice…those words…this is exactly like my dream!)" Kana began to wiggle in his grasp, trying to break free.

"SPARROW!" Kana screamed, a tear flying off her face.

"KANA! Damn you wolf demons! GIVE ME BACK MY BEST FRIEND!" Sparrow yelled, as loud as she could. The two other wolves, pinning her to the tree, let her go and ran to their leader. They're job their was done. Sparrow started chasing them. "DAMN YOU WOLVES! Damn you all! Give me Kana back!" Sparrow was pissed, she never ran as fast as she was now before.

She ran and ran for half an hour, she was out of breath. Sparrow fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Damn them…I lost them…Kana just hold on until I get there. I will come for you! I SWEAR IT!" Sparrow yelled to the sky…a few moments after, it began to rain. Sparrow stood up, and began to run again. "(They were wolves, so they must live in those caves…I'm supposed to find Koga…but Kana is more important.)" She thought to herself as she ran through the now muddy ground.

It was getting late, and Sparrow was exhausted. She still had a long way to go until she reached the caves.

"Kana…please, please be okay." She looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded by a thick dark forest. Sparrow has lost sight of the mountains. "Wait…what the- which way was…" She began to turn in circles, looking for some kind of clue. The rain had washed away her footprints, the clouds covered her only light source. For once, Sparrow felt like crying.

"Kana…" Sparrow balled her hand into a fist, her knuckled turning white. "I will never give up…I WILL FIND YOU…KANA…Just hold on…" Sparrow felt a tear roll down her cheek. She tried to run again, but her legs gave in. She fell to her knees, mud splashing onto her clothes and some of her face. "Hell…I can't…" for once…Sparrow was admitting defeat. "Kana…I'm sorry…" many tears were rolling down her face "I can't do this…Kana I'm so sorry…I let you down. Now you're in the hands of a wolf demon…Maybe you'll find Koga…but how will you convince him?" Sparrow was talking to herself. "I don't want it to end like this…" Sparrow felt a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped and turned around, only to see InuYasha.

"InuYasha…" She whispered, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Sparrow…why are you talking like you're giving up?"

"Because I do…I can't do this on my own…"

"You're not alone stupid! Both Kana and I are here…speaking of which where _is _Kana?" Sparrow let her head hang, her soaked hair covering her face.

"She was kidnapped…by three wolf demons…" Sparrow managed to say just above a whisper. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Koga that bastard…" Sparrow's head shot up.

"Koga?"

"Yeah…He kidnapped Kikyo 50 years ago. Also his minions scents are on you."

"InuYasha…please take me to the caves…**now**." She demanded in a stern voice. He nodded and picked her up, onto his back. When he had a good hold on her, he began to run. Sparrow was holding onto his shoulders tightly, not wanting to fall off.


	6. Chapter 6

Kana's Tears and Koga's Heart

It had been three hours since Kana was kidnapped, she was sitting in the corner of a cave. She knew where she was, but she didn't know of Koga's whereabouts. Kana cried alone in the corner, while the man who had brought her there was else where. She was scared…and missed her best friend and InuYasha. Eventually, she dried her tears and calmed down.

"(Well I made it here…though…I didn't come to become somebody's mate. If I can just find Koga…I might be able to get out of here…)" She stood from her spot and began to wonder the caves. Her capturer already told her to make herself at home so why not explore? He also told ALL the other wolves not to eat her, or he would kill them. This made Kana feel a little comfortable.

There were many different wolf demons, Kana didn't know which one Koga might be. As shy as she was around people not introduced to her, she decided to ask around. Walking up to one of the female wolves, she lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…miss…" She turned around. She had soft dark blue eyes and long, wavy, chocolate brown hair. It curled around the ends. Her ears pointed, same with any other demon in these caves. She wore a midnight blue kimono with golden lining and wind designs. Her tail was the same color as her hair. Figures. She was a little taller than Kana.

It still somewhat confused Kana that the women wore kimonos and the males wore furs and armor. She was also shocked at how many males wore mini fur skirts. Two words ran though her head at the first sight.

_**Drag Queens**_

"Oh, you're the new girl right?" Her voice was mature yet kind. "The soon-to-be bride." Kana ignored those last few words, and went on with her question.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know where I can find Koga? Or at least tell me what he looks like?" The girl let out a giggle. Kana cocked an eyebrow. "well?"

"You've already seen him silly." Kana had a stupefied look on her face.

"what?"

"Yeah. Koga is our leader. You're his bride, he brought you here."

Kana felt her mind explode, in disbelief. Her jaw dropped.

"You mean that man…that kidnapped me…was Koga?"

"Yes…if you're looking for him, I can take you to him."

"That would be great! I need to talk to him about something important."

"Say nothing more." She gave Kana a wink. "Come" She signaled Kana to follow and she did. "Oh, I'm Kimoki by the way. I already know _your_ name from Koga. Kana right?" Kana nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Kimoki."

"You too."

They walked through a back cave. That led out to a cliff. When Kana saw the view. She couldn't keep her mouth closed, her jaw dropped.

The scenery was pure green grass. A field, a few flower patches here and there, surrounded by tall, thick, green trees. A river ran through it, and it was a beautiful clear blue. The sky was cloudy, which meant a rainfall was coming. Kana didn't care. She hadn't seen anything so breathtaking before. She could only imagine what it was like when it was bright and sunny. A light breeze swept through the air, it smelt nice.

"Oh my…it's beautiful."

"Isn't it? Koga is out on the cliff edge." Kimoki pointed out to the straight away cliff. Sure enough, Koga was sitting there, looking at the magnificent view. Kana gulped and Kimoki put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous. He wont hurt you."

"He _did_ kidnap me though." Kana said, in an annoyed tone. Kimoki let out a slight giggle.

"He's never been good with first impressions. Just go talk to him, he'll rub off on you." Kimoki said with a wink and then was off back into the caves.

Kana let out a sigh, and walked up to Koga. She was a few feet behind him, when he spoke up.

"How're you adjusting?" He asked.

"Uh…okay I guess." Kana answered questioningly. "Look, Koga, I need to talk to you." She said in a stern voice. He stood up and faced her.

"What's wrong dear?"

"First of all, don't call me _dear_." She said in a sterner voice.

"But you're my bride-to-be. It's alright to call you dear. Though if it bothers you, I wont." He said, as he stepped forward to hug her, Kana jumped back.

"I'm not your bride! God…I need to talk to you about a few things it looks like."

Koga's face went from somewhat loving to serious in an instant.

"First things first, I'm not your bride. I don't even know you! I don't want anything to do with love or relationships or its shit that comes along with it! Got that?

And Second-" Before Kana could finish, Koga rushed up to her hugged her tightly. She struggled to get free. "Koga!"

"You are my bride, you don't get to make that choice. I've already declared you my mate. So that's that. Understood?" He explained in a stern voice. This was harder than Kana expected it to be.

"Fine, whatever. We can talk about that later. Right now I need to talk to you about making an alliance." Koga didn't lighten the hug, Kana gave up on breaking free.

"What alliance?"

"An alliance against Naraku." Koga lightened his grip on the girl, allowing him to look at her and vice versa. "My friend Sparrow and I were chosen to defeat Naraku somehow. Though we cannot do it alone. We need the help of three demons, though they hate each other. We already have one on our side, all that's left is you and the other. That why Sparrow and I were walking near the area when you kidnapped me. We were coming to talk to you about it. Though now you've probably pissed Sparrow off with your little stunt." Kana explained, and her eyes started to water, thinking of Sparrow. Koga noticed this and wiped on of her tears away.

"Kana-"

"To be honest I'm pretty mad at you myself." She shot a glare at Koga. He released his grip completely, Koga was speechless. Kana took a good step back.

"Who are the other demons?"

"InuYasha and his brother Sesshomaru."

Koga's eyes hinted rage. He hated InuYasha, he didn't care so much about Sesshomaru. "I know you don't like InuYasha…I don't know how you feel towards Sesshomaru. But we need you guys to work together. That's what Lady Kaede told Sparrow and I." Kana explained, her eyes filling up more with tears. Koga felt a feeling he had not felt in all his life.

_**Guilt**_

He took a step towards Kana, she backed up.

"I'm sorry Kana. I didn't realize how much pain I just caused you." He looked down in shame.

"(He…just apologized?)" Kana thought in disbelief. Koga looked up at her, she saw his apologetic eyes. Her blue ones widened.

"So Koga…please…will you help us? Forget your differences with InuYasha…" She held out a hand, and took a small step forward. "Will you join our alliance to help defeat Naraku?" Her water-filled eyes were practically tearing him apart inside. Koga walked up and took her hand, though used that to pull her into a hug.

"Yes…I'll help you." Kana smiled. "However-" Her smile faded and eyes filled with worry.

"However what?"

"We stay here until your friend comes for you." Kana let out a sigh, it wasn't as bad of a deal as she thought.

"Fine. Deal."

Koga broke the embrace just enough for him to look down at her. He started to lean in to kiss her, though she jumped out of his arms, falling back.

"No! That's the other thing we need to talk about!"

Koga looked upset. He was not going to like what he was about to hear. It began to pour down rain.

"Lets talk inside my den…"

"Agreed."

The two of them began to walk inside the caves, making their way back to Koga's den.

Koga led her back through the twists and turns, Kana wasn't even sure where they were anymore.

Eventually, they arrived at Koga's den. Kana let out a sigh, for she had an idea who would win this conversation. They could hear the rain pouring outside, it was falling hard.

"Okay Koga…now lets talk." Kana started, he turned around to face her. Ready to listen. "You kidnapped me, took me away from Sparrow, and you have the nerve to call me your _bride_? You don't even really know me, as I don't really know you. It doesn't even matter if we knew each other for a while or not, I'm not falling in love. I don't wanna be with a man right now. All I need is friends and I'm good. So get it through to that wolf brain of yours, I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MATE!" Kana explained, throwing a glare at him. Koga narrowed his eyes, in displeasure. He took her wrist, rather roughly.

"Look Kana. I've declared you my mate to all the wolves. You can't say that your not. You don't have a say in this." Kana was trying to break free, Koga only tightened his grip and leaned somewhat closer to her face.

"Koga! I didn't expect you to be this way! Not at all! Now I see why InuYasha hates you!" Kana yelled, trying to back up. "You remind me of a jack ass I knew back in my world. He's the most despicable person I know. You're acting just like him!" Kana yelled again, trying to rid the thought of the man she hated most. She shook her head. "Koga…I won't be your bride but we'll be next to each other, fighting side-by-side. I'm not leaving here without you. Because we _need_ you." Kana explained, a bit calmer, Koga loosened his grip, a lot, and looked to the ground. "You don't even know the pain I've been through 'cause of love and its friends…if you knew…then you might understand…" Kana could feel tears gathering up in her eyes again.

"You cry a lot…have you really been through that much pain?" Koga asked, in a caring voice. She could only nod. Clenching her broken heart, she fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks, and sat there before Koga. He kneeled down onto one knee and hugged her. Not a tight, loving one, but a tight friendly one.

"If you want…you can tell me about it while we wait for your friend…" Kana looked up at him in shock, though struggled to say 'okay'. After gathering her tears and voice, she spoke.

"Alright…it's kind of a long story though…"

"That's okay…I'm ready to listen." Kana let out a sigh…and began her story of heart break. They sat down, against one of the cave walls.

"It began four years ago…"

It took a while for Kana to finish her story, thought by the end, Koga had a single tear running down his cheek. Kana had many down both cheeks. She was burying her face in her arms.

"A-And then I-I-I kept s-smiling…pr-pretending everything w-was al-alright. W-which it is usually…Though t-talking about it…makes m-my heart h-hurt." Kana finished explaining, Koga wrapped his arms around her. For once, she accepted his hug. She began to cry into his shoulder.

"Kana…I'm sorry all that has happened to you. I see why you don't anything to do with love…I won't claim you as my bride anymore, nor my mate."

"Thank you Koga…" Her tears began to slow down.

The rain was still falling hard, though it was late. They sat there, Kana crying on his shoulder, Koga holding her in his arms, for a while.

Once Kana stopped her tears completely, She broke the embrace.

"I don't think they're coming tonight…we should get some sleep…" Kana suggested, Koga agreed. They stood up and walked over to his giant pelt of fur. Kana was questioning if it was even comfortable at first, though she laid down on it, it was softer than she though. Koga laid down next to her, wanting to put an arm around her. He contained himself.

"(No…do not make any moves Koga…you can hold back…)" He thought to himself. He looked at her, she was already asleep. "(Go figures…today was emotional for her…)" Koga watched her sleep, eventually drifting off into a slumber himself. Though one thing worried him, even in his dreams…

"(Shit…how am I gonna handle her pissed off friend _and_ the mutt?)"


	7. Chapter 7

Hateful and Loving Friendships.

Morning came quick for Kana and Koga, yet slow for Sparrow and InuYasha. He ran, all night, with Sparrow on his back. Sparrow didn't sleep that night, due to her insomnia and rage filled mind. They were finally coming close to the mountain at the break of dawn.

"I smell him. This is Koga's mountain where he and his tribe are." InuYasha said and kept on running, now making his way up to Koga's den. Sparrow was lucky to have InuYasha's dog-like sense of smell on their side.

"I'll kill that wolf." Sparrow mumbled, glaring at the mountains. Eventually they made their way to a cave, with a few twists and turns, led to Koga's den. They stood there looking at Kana and Koga sleeping in the same patch of fur. Sparrow got off InuYasha's back, and walked over to the wolf and her best friend. She balled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. Sparrow glared at Koga with fury in her eyes. Not being able to hold it in any longer, she punched that wolf in the cheek. He woke up with a yelp of pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-" Koga paused his question, when he looked and saw a furious girl, looking about the same age as Kana. "You must be Spar-"

"SHUT UP!" She interrupted, punching him again on the other cheek.

"OW!" Koga yelled out. He stood up, ready to defend himself. The two of them glared at each other, getting ready to fight. Until Kana began to wake up, due to all the commotion. The first thing she sees is Koga and Sparrow in fighting stances. Immediately she stands up and hugs Sparrow.

"Kana!" Sparrow shouts out. "Thank God you're okay…"

"I knew you would come!" Kana stated, releasing her hug.

"I assumed this was your friend Kana." Koga commented, taking a step forward, only to get a deathly glare shot at him by none other than Sparrow. The tension in the air was high above the sky. With Sparrow and InuYasha's hatred for Koga, Koga's hatred for InuYasha, and Kana's hatred for- well no one, lingered around them.

"So, Kana, we're you able to get this idiot to join us?" Sparrow asked.

"Yeah." She replied bluntly. Sparrow shot, yet again, a deadly glare at the wolf demon.

"And did he make you uncomfortable in any way at all?" She asked sternly.

"Not really…he just was trying to claim me as his-" Kana was cut off by Koga covering her mouth by his hand.

"Friend! As her friend!" Koga was replied by not so welcoming foot to the face. Causing Koga to retreat back some.

"Shut up! Let HER say what happened!" Yelled Sparrow.

"He was trying to claim me as his mate.." Kana said shyly, somewhat embarrassed. Sparrow looked as if she was ready to send Koga to Hell.

"Your **mate**? What the hell are you thinking! We are fourteen year old girls for God's sake, and you want to mate her? You…you're sick! YOU'RE A CHILD MOLESTER! That's what you are!" Sparrow yelled, somewhat scaring the wolf demon before her.

"(God…who knew a woman could be so frightening!)" Koga thought to himself. Kana finally stood up and held back Sparrow.

"Sparrow, please calm down. He and I made an agreement, he travels with us and ends his 'claim' on me. So don't kill him." Kana explained, calming Sparrow down…slightly.

"Bluh, whatever. I won't kill him…_yet_." Sparrow stated turning away from Kana and the wolf. Koga let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Koga…" Kana whispered. "I would be careful about your words and actions around Sparrow from now on."

"No **duh**." He replied sarcastically. The four of them left the caves, and now were headed to Kaede's village to rest and gain more information about Sesshomaru. Koga decided to put Hakkaku in charge of the tribe while he was away. He could only pray that no one would question his strength as leader and battle him…he would surely lose.

Along the way to the village, tense silence filled the air. The four were walking side by side. InuYasha, Sparrow, Kana, then Koga. Kana let out a sigh.

"(It feels as if we're gonna have duels. Sparrow and InuYasha versus Koga and I…I would think InuYasha and Koga versus Sparrow and I…though these guys wouldn't dare work together. Not yet anyway…I have to get close to them before I can heal the hatred between them…)" Kana thought to herself. She was feeling stressed and even looked it.

"Kana? What's the problem?" Sparrow asked worriedly.

"Yeah, ever since we left the mountains you've looked puzzled about something." InuYasha commented. They were both right. She hadn't said much since they left. Normally she would be blabbing her head off about something that would confuse the two demons, though Sparrow would understand. Normally, the girls would repeat inside jokes that they had made or heard back home in middle school while the guys stood there dumbfounded as to why the girls were laughing their asses off about something. Though it was silent and awkward.

"Problem? What problem? There's no problem! I'm fine!" Kana said nervously, and pretty much giving herself away.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. What's up?" Sparrow asked again. Giving Kana her 'motherly stare'. The stare your mom gives you when she wants you to do something and you refuse and she starts getting mad. Kana tried not to look at Sparrow's face, but to no avail. She looked and drowned in fear.

"OKAY FINE! I'LL TELL YOU JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Kana yelled with a crying anime face. "I'm just nervous about…my _job_." She said, winking at Sparrow. She got the hint.

"Job? What job?" InuYasha asked dumbfounded. Kana and Sparrow shared worried glances.

"Umm…well…okay I'll just explain it all." Kana started. She stood in front of her three friends, nervous. "Sparrow already knows this, but I have this thing…where I'm able to help people with their problems. I can help heal wounded hearts or save a friendship if I try hard enough. My 'job' is to get you two, along with Sesshomaru, to accept each other and get along. Though now I've got to get Sparrow to get a along with Koga. It's a lot of pressure on my part but in a way, In enjoy it. It makes me happy to know that I helped someone, to see my friends smiling and getting along. I hate seeing them in pain and grief. I will always put my friends before myself. Though…the four of you…will be my biggest challenge. I'm just nervous about that is all.." Kana explained, hanging her head at the end with embarrassment.

"Oh Kana…" Sparrow said just above a whisper, as she walked up to her friend. She gave Kana a hug, which Kana gladly returned. When Sparrow broke the hug Koga tried walking up to Kana, though Sparrow shot him one of her now famous glares at the wolf. Kana looked at Koga sympathetically.

"Sparrow, it's okay." said Kana. Sparrow turned to face Kana.

"…fine…" She stepped back and let Koga hug her. Sparrow had a look of disgust on her face when he hugged her.

"He better not get any ideas…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Koga…he better not get all worked up because of a hug. Same goes for Kana. She doesn't need her heart to be shattered again so soon…" Sparrow explained angered. She really hates Koga for what he did and probably _almost_ did. If he had made her his mate, he would be dead and made into a wolf-rug. She wouldn't care if they needed him. InuYasha and Sesshomaru would be good enough. "If he does anything to hurt her in anyway, physically or emotionally. I will kill him." InuYasha let out a sigh.

"I hate that mangy-wolf too…but he's not one to hurt women that he 'claims as his'." Sparrow looked up at InuYasha. "I don't trust him either, but if what he says is true, if he does want to make Kana his mate one day, he wouldn't hurt her."

"Well what if he forces her to make her his mate?" Sparrow said panicked.

"Then I'll help you kill him." InuYasha answered with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. Sparrow grinned at the dog demon. They looked at Kana and Koga, who had finished their hug and were staring at the other two awkwardly.

"Um…we heard every word." Koga stated, making things all the more awkward. Kana began to step away from Koga and he didn't blame her after hearing that conversation. He didn't have the intention of forcing her, but he never knew when his inner-demon would start feel something for her.

Deciding to ignore the awkwardness, everyone just began to walk again to Kaede's village. Not saying a single word the whole way there.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru vs. Tetsusaiga

Eventually, the group of now four, arrived at Kaede's village late at night. They had made it there so quickly because the girls let the guys carry them on their backs. Kana some how fell asleep on their way there. Sparrow, Koga, and InuYasha weren't in the least bit tired. They walked into their hut being careful not to wake any of the other villagers. Koga laid Kana down on one of the mats and the other three sat in a circle, speaking in whispers.

"So we have you and the ass-fuck over here." Sparrow said, pointing to Koga. "Now we just need Sesshomaru…"

"Hell that's impossible." InuYasha bluntly stated and Koga nodded his head in agreement. "Sesshomaru doesn't care about humans, and we hate each other with everything we've got. There's no way he would join us so easily."

"That may be true…" Sparrow looked over at Kana. "But you haven't seen the true extent of her heart healing abilities. If she were to stay with him a while, I'm certain she would be able to get close to him emotionally, find out what his problem is, and then begin her 'healing process'" Sparrow explained, smiling at her sleeping best friend then turning back to the others.

"If she's good enough to reach Sesshomaru's heart, then she has real skill." InuYasha stated.

"I think we should at least try. I don't like putting her in danger like that but…we'll all be in even more danger from Naraku if we don't get Sesshomaru on our team and quick." Sparrow explained.

"No arguments here." Said Koga.

"If we all agree on it, lets ask Kana if she wants to tomorrow." Suggested InuYasha.

"I'm sure she will…I just hope she'll be careful and not get herself killed…" Sparrow commented, as Kana had a tendency to be irritating just by . If Sesshomaru is what InuYasha says he is, there's a chance that he would kill Kana. Sparrow didn't like risking her best friend, but it was the only way to get Sesshomaru to consider joining.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a stressful day. Sparrow you best get some rest." Said InuYasha, as he leaned against the hut wall while Koga curled into a corner.

"Pfft! I don't sleep! I'm like an Ariados, I have insomnia!" She retorted, sitting against the opposite wall.

"You're only a human! Stop thinking you're a demon, like us."

"Correction mutt face, you're a _half_-demon." Koga commented with a sly look on his face.

"Shut it you mangy wolf!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Kana yelled, irritated that she was woken without it even being morning yet. She was most definitely not a morning person if woken up too early. "**Now if I hear anymore yelling I will not be afraid to rip your faces off and reattach them to your butts**!" With that said, Kana fell limp onto her mat and went back to sleep. Leaving InuYasha and Koga a little scared of the girl. They now knew how Sparrow and Kana managed to get along. Not wanting to wake the girl again, no one said anything and fell asleep…well Koga did anyway. Sparrow refused to sleep, and InuYasha wanted her to rest. They had a staring contest. _All. Night. Long._

_Meanwhile with Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands. (A/N: I'm not putting Jaken in this…cause he's a moment killer XD he kind of annoys me…) walked day and night, in search of a sacred sword made by his father's fang. This sword was known as Tetsusaiga, _the sword that can kill a thousand demons with one swing._ Sesshomaru already had a sword. Tenseiga, _the sword that can bring back the dead_. Also known as the sword of healing. Sesshomaru always wondered why his father left him Tenseiga, he was not just going to walk around healing pathetic fools who got themselves killed. He wanted the Tetsusaiga, to kill, he wanted to kill InuYasha.

The demon lord came across a small clearing with a village nearby. He could sense something, something like an altar. Perhaps the entrance to the sword's location would be there. Without any hesitation, he made his way down to the village entrance, where he was attacked by villagers. These villagers weren't scrawny little farmers, they were big brutes wearing heavy armor and carrying big swords.

"State your business demon!" Demanded the man in front, assuming he was the leader. The demonic lord just stared at the man for a moment. "Well?"

"I have no reason to tell you of my intentions."

"Well then we'll just have to kill you." The man yelled, aiming his sword at the stoic lord. Sesshomaru, maneuvering around the weapon and grabbed the man by his neck, digging his claws into his neck and injecting the poison. The other men stood and watched their leader get murdered by a cold-hearted demon. Once he was sure the man was dead, his threw him to the side. He glared at the other men, seeing if they wanted the same fate. They all backed up, wanting to live. He gave them his famous blank stare and continued his way to the altar which may lead him to the fang of his father. He had no intentions of waking the villagers. Not that he wanted to be nice, he just didn't want to be interrupted again. So he made his way quietly through the silent, sleeping village. As his wish, he did not come across any distractions…until he reached the altar. A strong hungry dragon demon emerged from its cave. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, as this would be an interesting battle, a test even. A test to see if he was worthy of possessing the Tetsusaiga. Which he already knew he was more than worthy. Sesshomaru stretched his hands, showing his toxic-claws. The dragon demon let out a mighty roar and charged at Sesshomaru. It would try to eat him though the great Lord of the West would not allow that. In a single movement of his arm, he slashed through the dragon's face. That single blow was enough to kill it.

"Pathetic demon." He whispered to himself. Sesshomaru stepped up to the altar and waited for the black hole which would take him to his fathers grave. He waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing happened. Without any more hesitation, he walked off the altar. As he was about to step off, a gigantic black hole emerged from the center of the altar. Sesshomaru turned around and smirked. The black hole he was waiting for. Without a second thought, he jumped through and was well on his way to owning the Tetsusaiga.

Landing on a high pillar, he jumped from pillar to pillar until he reached the grave. Walking inside, all he could see was scattered bones and a sword stuck in a pedestal.(A\N I have no idea if that's the right word but its that little block of cement that people have to pull swords out of) The sword he had been searching for the past 100 years was now right before him. The lord walked up to the Tetsusaiga staring down at it. Now looking up close, it was cracked, small, and looked weak. How was THIS thing the great powerful sword that could slay a thousand demons with one strike? It couldn't even cut wet paper. This puzzled Sesshomaru, none the less he gripped his hand around the handle of the sword and it shocked him. This wasn't any minor shock, it was a powerful and even painful for Lord Sesshomaru shock. Even he had trouble taking grip of it and pulling it out of the pedestal. As Sesshomaru tried to remove the sword, the shock turned deadly. The one single movement blew the whole graveyard to pieces, sending Sesshomaru back home, without the sword in hand and unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plans Take Action

The sun was rising with the morning sky and Kana and Koga began to awake. First thing they notice, Sparrow and InuYasha staring at each other, unfazed by the last of sleep. Without taking her eyes off InuYasha, Sparrow spoke.

"Good morning Kana, horrible morning Ass face. How did you sleep?"

"Uh…okay I guess. Why are you two having a staring contest?" Asked Kana, as she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"This mutt thinks he can stay awake longer than me."

"Well could either of you turn away or sleep or something so we can get on with the plan!" yelled Koga.

"Plan? What plan?" Kana turned to the wolf curiously.

"Yeah, the plan to get Sesshomaru on our side." Koga replied.

"Someone fill me in?"

"We're going to use you as bait to possibly melt Sesshomaru's icy heart and get him to join out group." InuYasha answered.

"WHAT. Why am **I** the bait?" She asked frantically.

"Because you're the one of us who can reach people's hearts without needing to cut them open." Sparrow replied, Kana had a look of worry on her face.

"(They must not know of the first time I ran into Sesshomaru.)" Kana ventured into her memories of that moment and how the Lord of the West wanted to kill her for merely mistaking him for InuYasha. She didn't want to be used as bait to lure him in like a fish. One slip up and he would kill her. Kana sighed, knowing that if they all agreed to this plan, she couldn't get out of it. "Fine."

"I knew you wouldn't refuse, and if you had I'm sure Koga would have done something to change your mi-OW." InuYasha was put silent at a fist to the face.

"If that damn wolf does anything to her, his punishment will be FAR worse than just a punch in the face." Sparrow stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh by the way, I win." She said with a smirk and walked way. "Let's go Kana."

"Uh…yeah." Kana followed her friend outside, to get some time away from the boys.

A while later, after everyone ate, they started their search for Sesshomaru. Sparrow explained the plan in detail to Kana over breakfast. She wasn't exactly sure about the idea, but it was worth a shot.

_Meanwhile with Naraku_

The evil half-demon sat along side his windowsill, peering outside of his window. He thought it was the right time to put is plan into action.

"Come in priestess." said the half-demon, not moving a muscle. A black-haired priestess dressed in red and white robes, slowly stepped into the dark room.

"What is it Naraku?" asked the priestess. The half-demon didn't move. Only continued to look out his window into the dim sky.

"It is time for you to venture out into the field and take action."

"Are you so sure that now is the right time?" Questioned the priestess.

"It is…those girls think they are so powerful so soon. They think they can take me down…they're wrong."

"Naraku, you forget that InuYasha and the wolf are with them. The Ice lord soon to be with them."

"InuYasha, a weak half demon. Koga, a pathetic and weak wolf demon. Sesshomaru, he merely puts up a brave front, his power is no match for mine." Naraku explained, smirking.

"Those girls hold pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Rather large pieces."

"Humph…Those humans don't know the power that the jewel holds. They are weak and pathetic humans who will die before me." Explained Naraku. "Enough of this talk. You know the plan, go put it into action."

"Very well." The Priestess said nothing more, as she made her way out the door.

"Don't fail me." Said Naraku. "I brought you back to life, I can take you back to the dead. Understood, Kikyo?" Kikyo said nothing and walked out. Leaving Naraku to ponder in his thoughts.

Back To Sparrow and Kana

The group of four, hopefully soon to be five, were in a wooded area, it was almost sunset. It took them all day to find Sesshomaru. To their surprise, he was unconscious. InuYasha never knew his brother to be weak enough to faint. Something unthinkably strong and demonic must have done this. The demon lord was laying on the ground in a rather unsophisticated position. On his side, legs and arms somewhat sprawled out. His silvery white hair…**everywhere**. The group was hiding behind a bundle of bushes. The plan was about to commence.

"Okay Kana, you know what to do, right?" Asked InuYasha. Kana nodded nervously. Koga sensed she was scared about this. He didn't blame her. She was going to be alone with the demon lord of the Western lands, the man who wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright Kana, if Sesshomaru tries to hurt you, I'll protect yo-" Koga's sentence was interrupted by glares from InuYasha and Sparrow.

"Stop flirting flea bag." Said InuYasha.

"Hand off her, or you lose that hand." Threatened Sparrow, Koga removed his hand from its place on Kana's shoulder. She just sat there…awkwardly. "Anyway, Kana its go time. Are you ready?" Asked Sparrow, throwing an assuring smile at her best friend. Kana nodded and smiled back.

"I'm ready, I'm going in, wish me luck you guys…" said Kana as she stood and stepped through the bushes, making her way to the demonic lord. She got more and more nervous with every step. Every step was a bigger risk of losing her life. If she made one wrong move, he would kill her. Kana's friends watched her slowly walk up to the unconscious Sesshomaru.

"We better go, if Sesshomaru wakes up and senses us, he'll know something's up." InuYasha explained. Koga and Sparrow agreed. The three stood up and Sparrow got onto InuYasha's back. They looked back at Kana. She had moved him to lay against a tree trunk, his giant puff ball used as a pillow. She began wiping off some blood from his face with a cloth. With Sparrow on his back, InuYasha made his way to Kaede's village, Koga following closely behind.

Kana was scared. Here she was alone with a lord, a **demon** lord. A demon lord who could wake up any moment and kill her. She had to do this though, she had to get close enough to Sesshomaru so that he would join the group and help them defeat Naraku. She finished cleaning the dried blood off his face. Kana placed the damp cloth beside her, and rummaged through her small bag again for the herbs Kaede picked and turned into medicine for her and put in a small container. Her bag was full of medicine. She found the one that was for healing open wounds. Dabbing the damp cloth into the medicine, she then gently spread it onto the wound on his cheek and forehead. Once that was taken care of she bandaged them. Now the part where if he woke up, she would die. Kana had to remove the top half of his kimono to check for wounds. She took a deep breath and gripped the upper kimono with shaky hands. Trying her best to stay calm, she removed the top half of his kimono. She prayed to God that Sesshomaru wouldn't wake up. She grabbed the cloth again, a cleaner corner of it, and wiped off the access blood from his chest. Of course, her prayers were not answered. The demonic lord groaned as he began to gain consciousness. His golden eyes cracked open. Kana hadn't noticed and began applying the medicine onto his wounds. He opened his eyes a bit more to see just who thought they could touch him in such a way. His vision became crystal clear and saw who it was.

"(The girl from before…the one that mistook me for a half-demon.)" Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kana still hadn't noticed his awakened form. At least, until she reached for the bandages. She looked at his face, saw his open eyes. And thought she was dead.

"Uh…Lord Sesshomaru."

"Human girl, what made you think you could touch me in such ways?"

"I was healing your wounds Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me…" Kana was a little surprised at how calm she was. If this was any other person, she would be tweaking, a nervous wreck.

"You are that girl that mistook me for a half demon."

"Oh…so you remember me? (Great…I'm as good as fucked.)" Kana wasn't sure if she should continue bandaging him or just sit there and wait for some kind of conversation to start.

"Well?" said Sesshomaru.

"Well…what?" Kana replied.

"Well…are you just going to sit there or are you going to finish what you started?" It took a moment for Kana to realize what he meant.

"Oh, oh right…sorry…" Sesshomaru sat forward, allowing Kana to wrap the bandage around his torso. Once she completed her task, she packed up the medical supplies. Sesshomaru put his kimono back into place. He tried to stand up, though pain surged through his body and he leaned against the tree once again.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you need to rest. You're injured." Kana explained softly. The ice lord gave her a cold glare.

"I will not be told what to do, I do not need rest."

"Oh yeah? Stand up."

"I just said I would not be ordered. Especially by a pathetic human like you."

"Pathetic? I just healed you! I believe you owe me a thank you!" Kana began to get irritated with the demon lord. Royalty or not, she wasn't going to stand down for his attitude. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"(What a stubborn child. She reminds me of someone else…Some other human…)" He thought to himself not looking at Kana. "Weak human girl, go back to your village." Kana was about to explode, but kept her cool.

"No."

"Do not ignore my orders, go home."

"NO! I am staying right here with you until you are fully healed! You cant even stand up on your own! You're hurt!"

"ignorant fool, you remind me of this wench I killed a year ago." Kana froze up in fear. "Her name was Kagome, or something of that sort."

"Well I'm not Kagome! I'm KANA."

"Very well, ignorant fool _Kana_, go home." Sesshomaru demanded. Kana had enough, she stood up and balled up her hands into fists.

"Look, _all mighty lord Sesshomaru_, you may be strong and bold all the time, but you're **injured**! Why can't you just accept my help God damn it! You're frustrating, just like this one bastard I know back home. But he's not the point. The point is that…it's okay to slow down and rest. Racing back into action is only going make it worse and you wont heal as fast. Sometimes it takes time to heal, other times it's a day." Kana lectured Sesshomaru. He was actually paying attention to her words and not just pretending to. Though, he still didn't look at her. "you can't stand up right now without it hurting on your own, you need support. I'm here to give it to you. Just accept it…by the time you're healed, you can throw me aside back to my 'home' and we can go our separate ways…(I shouldn't tell him about joining us just yet.) But until then…let me help you." Explained Kana, she hoped her words had reached him somehow. It took a few moments before Sesshomaru spoke. Kana mentally crossed her fingers and hoped he would be cooperative.

"Fine." He said. "I will allow of this."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kana was happy, the plan was going better than she expected. If it were anyone else, anyone less willing to kill her, she would hug them. She refrained from her urge, and just smiled.

The two demons and Sparrow still hadn't gotten back to Kaede's village. It was gonna get dark soon, so they decided to make camp in a cave. Sparrow was sitting at its opening, thinking about Kana. Hoping she was alright, still alive. InuYasha walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm just worried is all."

"Kana will be fine." he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

"If he hurts her in any way…if he _touches_ her…he is as good as dead." she turned around to face Koga. "Same goes for you flea bag!"

"Hey! What the hell did I do?" He yelled back at her.

"hmm…let me see…oh _yeah_. You kidnapped Kana and almost forced her into being your mate! Ugh, I cant even stand to think about being stuck with **you** would be like." Sparrow glared at him, he shot one right back.

"I took my claim off of her, relax! Jeez you humans, I swear-" He was welcomed by a not-so-playful kick to the head.

"Dare to finish that sentence?" Asked sparrow, readying to kick him again. Koga said nothing and turned away. She smirked and turned to InuYasha "You know…I've hardly seen you or fuck-ass fight. I thought you two didn't get along."

"We don't, but you take care of all the fighting for me." Sparrow rolled her eyes and sat beside InuYasha again. "You don't have to worry about him _touching _her in that sort of way. He's definitely not a perverted one, let alone to humans." Explained InuYasha, knowing that make Sparrow a bit more relaxed.

After they ate, it was already dark out. Sleep was starting to fill the air. Sparrow ignored it, as did InuYasha. Koga was passed out after an hour. Sparrow just closed her eyes, not really asleep. InuYasha was the only one who stayed awake. He was a little surprised that Sparrow was able to even rest as much as she was. Her best friend was in the hands of his older brother Sesshomaru. She might even be dead by now. Something pulled InuYasha from his thoughts. He could smell clay and graveyard soil. It was moving.

"(A demon?)" He thought, he ran outside the cave to see who it was. "It's not a demon…its…a human?" The half demon was confused. What human would smell like clay pot and graveyard soil. He reached a small clearing and saw just who the scent belonged to. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"InuYasha…" She said sadly and looked at him. InuYasha swore his eyes were deceiving him. He rubbed them to make sure he wasn't out of whack from lack of sleep. No, it was real. SHE was real. This moment was real. "InuYasha it has been so long…"

"Ki…Kikyo?"

Chapter 10-

InuYasha stood there, speechless. The love of his life was standing right before him. She smelled different than she did fifty years ago, she doesn't smell as sweet. Before, she smelled like cherry blossoms. Now she smells like a graveyard. He didn't care though.

"Kikyo…is that…really you?" He asked, not believing any of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Understandings

InuYasha stood there, speechless. The love of his life was standing right before him. She smelled different than she did fifty years ago, she doesn't smell as sweet. Before, she smelled like cherry blossoms. Now she smells like a graveyard. He didn't care though.

"Kikyo…is that…really you?" He asked, not believing any of this. Kikyo walked up to InuYasha, and gently touched his cheek. Her hands were not as soft as they were before. They were rough like a clay pot.

"Yes…it is me, InuYasha."

"But…how? I thought you died fifty years ago." InuYasha questioned, gripping the hand on his cheek.

"I have been revived. I do not know by who, but does that really matter?" said Kikyo. She looked into the half-demon's golden eyes and he looked back into her warm brown ones. "I am alive again and we can be together, forever." She explained as she reached closer to his face with her own. Without any hesitation, her lips locked with his. InuYasha kissed her back, enjoying every moment their lips were connected. Though…to InuYasha, something didn't feel right. What could be wrong though? The he was, kissing his true love with no distractions. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it. He broke the kiss in need of air, and looked into his lover's eyes and embraced her.

_Meanwhile with Kana and Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was still leaning against the same tree as before, staring at what seemed into the darkened forest. Kana was a few feet away, using her coat as her blanket and her bag as a pillow. The air was rather chilly, making Kana rather cold. The fact that she was wearing a skirt, didn't help much. The girl shivered as a small gust of wind blew by. Sesshomaru noticed this, the shivering girl before him. He didn't let it bother him, he simply tilted his head back and went to sleep.

It was now morning, early morning, Kana was still sleeping when Sesshomaru woke. She was still shivering.

"(How had this human manage to sleep when she is so cold?)" Sesshomaru thought to himself. He simply sat there and watched the young girl.

About an hour later, Kana began to stir awake. She looked at her surroundings, forgetting where she was for a moment. Then she remembered, she was staying with Lord Sesshomaru deep in the forest. Waiting for him to heal and praying that she could and would get close enough to him to convince him to join. She was aiming for that father-daughter or brother-sister relationship.

"I see you're awake." Said Sesshomaru, Kana looked at him then sat up.

"Uh, yeah. Good morning." She replied, rubbing her left eye.

"Were you cold last night." It was more of a statement than a question. Kana looked at him confused.

"Was I…cold?" She repeated, mostly to herself.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked, ever so slightly irritated.

"N-no…uh…I guess yeah. Why?" Kana stumbled out.

"You shivered." He stated bluntly, Kana was stuck for words. Then a thought came across her mind.

"Wait…were you…watching me sleep?" She asked, placing her fists on her hips. Sesshomaru looked away. "YOU PEDOPHILE! YOU PERVERT. YOU LECH!"

"I had no perverted or lecherous intentions ignorant human. (what is this pedophile she speaks of?)"

"Uh huh, _whatever_. (creep…why would he stair at me in my sleep?) How are your wounds?" She asked, wanting to change the conversation. He looked at her again.

"These are not worthy of calling wounds, mere scratched." Kana rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and walked up to him.

"scratches that wont let you walk? Stop acting like a tough guy when you know you're in pain. Let me check them." Kana demanded and Sesshomaru slipped out of his upper Kimono. Kana barely managed to prevent herself from blushing. She unwrapped the bandage around his torso and checked the wound. It was closed, but could easily open again. She pulled out the medicine and another clean cloth, she dabbed the cloth into the pain relieving medicine and very gently dabbed it on his wound. It wasn't the best smelling but it worked. After covering the wound with a thin layer of the medicine, she rewrapped his chest and moved onto his face. She used the same process on his face wounds as his chest. He clothed himself again as she put the medicine and cloth away into her bag. The day was still as young as could be and things were awkward now. Things only got more awkward when her stomach roared. She blushed three shades of red and laughed nervously.

"If you are hungry, you should fend for yourself." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Uh…okay." She replied and stood up. Kana grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. "I'll be back with food soon." She said as she made her way into the forest. Sesshomaru said nothing, just sat there wondering in his thoughts.

Kana was on her hunt, she hated hunting. She hated the idea of hunting. Kana loved animals, absolutely LOVED animals. Though she would have to kill animals if she wanted to survive. It didn't take her too long to find her prey.

**A deer.**

One animal Kana wouldn't even think of harming. However, she needed to find her food and head back to Sesshomaru before she would go so far where she'd be lost. She braced her self and raised her bow, with the arrow locked into place. Gripping the notch of the arrow, she pulled the string back and aimed at the deer. Once she had a nearly perfect aim, she released her arrow. The arrow glided through the air, striking through the deer's side. The animal cried out in pain and fell to the side. It brought her sadness that she had just killed a deer. Kana walked up to the dead animal, now that she had killed her prey, she wondered what she had to do next. Was she just supposed to skin it now and then drag the meat, or drag the deer and skin it front of Sesshomaru? Her instincts were telling her to perform the second option. Slinging her bow back over her shoulder, and picked up the deer.

"Ew…I hate the smell of death." She complained. Kana only breathed through her mouth while dragging the dead animal back to the campsite.

Sesshomaru was sitting peacefully against the same tree, with his eyes closed, but not sleeping. His nose twitched at the scent of a dead animal approaching him, along with the familiar scent of a girl. He opened his eyes, and saw Kana carrying in a blood coated deer. Her face, filled with disgust and sadness. She even smelled of sadness.

"I'm back Lord Sesshomaru…I found a deer that we can eat…" She said rather distantly, then set the animal down by where she would start a fire. She turned around and walked back into the forest only a few feet away to pick up some worthy sticks to make a fire. After finding a decent amount, she walked back and was surprised and disgusted at what she saw. Sesshomaru was skinning the animal with his claws. She only looked for a moment, then turned away when he started gutting the dear and threw its internal organs somewhere into the unknown forestry. Kana placed the sticks in a little pile, ready to make fire naturally for the first time ever in her life. Kana grabbed two sticks and began rubbing them together vigorously. She was better than she thought, she saw a little spark of heat and continued creating the friction. Before they knew it, they had fire. Sesshomaru had the deer meat ready to cook, Kana took a chunk of it and jabbed a stick through it and the other end into the ground. She did this until there was a circle of meat on sticks. The ring of fire-surrounded by the ring of meat. The two sat there and waited for the meat cook. Wanting to break the silence, she decided to start some sort of conversation.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, how are you feeling? Do your injuries hurt." She asked, looking at the demon lord.

"No, they do not inflict any pain." He replied bluntly.

"Oh, well that's good." Kana replied as she watched the deer meat cook. The deer that **she** killed. She took the life of an innocent animal, even though it was for survival, she felt guilty for it.

"You are sad." Said Sesshomaru, Kana looked up at him.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Sadness rolls off your scent." He stated.

"You're able to smell my emotions?"

"If they are strong enough. Which yours reeks of it." He stated bluntly. "Why are you sad?"

"I…I took the life of an innocent animal."

"It was for survival."

"I know but…I still feel horrible. I don't mind eating meat its just…I never wanted to be the one to kill it. It makes me feel horrible." She explained.

"Why do you feel horrible for wanting to survive?"

"I don't feel bad for wanting to live, I feel horrible because of how I did it. I killed a deer. Deer are such sweet innocent animals. I would have rather killed a boar or something. Even so, I would have hated taking the life of that. I don't like killing animals or people. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I've never killed anything except bugs before. I'm not comfortable with killing things or watching things die unless they try to kill me first." Kana explained, hugging her knees. Sesshomaru said nothing, just stared into the fire.

The meat had finished cooking, Kana grabbed one of the sticks and handed it to Sesshomaru. He took it hesitantly, she grabbed a stick of her own and nibbled on it. As they were eating, Kana felt like she was being watched, she turned around, and she saw red gleaming eyes glaring at her. Kana dropped her meat on a stick and picked up her bow, aiming an arrow at it. Then released, shooting the demon straight in the face. Sesshomaru noticed her actions, why hadn't he sensed the demons coming? Had he been that distracted. Kana was able to fend off the demons until one had lunged out at her from behind. She screamed as it bit her shoulder. Sesshomaru sliced the demon with his green toxic claws and the demon released its grip on Kana's right shoulder. Kana gave in. and grabbed what was left of the meat and threw it into the forest. The demons chased after the deer remains.

Kana put her hand on her open shoulder and blood was dripping everywhere. She was losing blood, a lot of it and fast.

"Damn…am I gonna die?" She whispered to herself. Kana sat down and leaned against a tree. "Sesshomaru are you in any pain?"

"You are asking about me when you are the one dying?" Kana looked away. Yes, Sesshomaru was in a great amount of pain, though no longer would he show it. He walked up to the dying girl and stared at her.

"Will you grab my bag for me?" She asked, looking over to her yellow sack of medical supplies.

"No." He bluntly stated. She looked at hum in shock.

"So you're gonna let me die?" She asked weakly, looking up at the demon lord. He said nothing and looked back at her. Her eyes became half lidded, she started crying. A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Trust me." He said just before her breaths ended. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward. She was gone.


End file.
